


To The Future

by Tarlan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Colonization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-09
Updated: 2001-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity is on the brink of extinction, and Alex puts into operation the plans to save as many as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'The War For the World' Lyric Wheel Challenge.

The bees were the first sign of the end, swarming in their millions from the secret Colonist farms to fan across the world, bringing death to almost any human in their path. Their sting sent the virus into the host's bloodstream, and from there it quickly moved into the chest cavity, dividing and multiplying so rapidly that the alien fetus gestated in mere days. It, literally, ate the host from the inside, liquefying organs to provide fuel for the growing parasite, like the most terrible case of Ebola.

The emerging creature seemed mindless, an empty vessel waiting to be filled with the knowledge of the Grays, discarding the shell of its host without any true comprehension of the life stolen in order for it to live.

Panic and fear governed the world in those first days, with the races of man fighting against each other, blaming each other for the terrible events sweeping across the globe. Anarchy filled each land as dynasties, despots and governments fell, for none but an elite few understood the truth, that the attack had come from beyond their world.

Resist or Serve.

There was a time when Alex had been prepared to serve; a time when he **had** served those Old Men, following their commands for what he believed was for the greater good of humanity. The Colonists had promised those Old Men of the Consortium a future with wealth and power... and freedom, for them and for their descendants - and the Consortium had counted him among them, but it was all a lie.

Alex gave a quiet, bitter laugh as he recalled that fateful meeting after discovering the boy missing, stolen away by Marita; where he learned the truth as he knew it, was only what those Old Men had made up.

When he found him on the Russian ship, The Englishman took a great risk in telling Alex the truth about their alien allies. All this time, the others had cried, _there is no enemy, only allies_ , even though the Colonists had taken away members of their family to experiment upon. The Englishman knew they had to fight the future presented to the Consortium by the seemingly benevolent Colonists. He knew the Colonists had no plans to allow the elders of the Consortium to form some elite class of masters over an enslaved human race, for there would not **be** a human race. All were expendable once the Colonists had perfected the cloning technique.

Some how, the Well-Manicured man had discovered the Colonists' true agenda, and had seen the fate of mankind as a population of genetically altered clones, bred for a single purpose... to be living incubators for the Grays. The super-soldiers would be their guards - and their shepherds - herding them into the great ships where they would be taken back to the Colonists' home planet to _serve_ as hosts. Earth was just one small planet, and the Colonists planned to build a mighty empire among the stars.

"Alex Krycek... FBI agent, linguist, assassin... Consortium leader... or savior of our world. But which is it to be?" the Englishman had mused. His blue eyes had stabbed into Alex. "You have to switch off the mind and let the heart decide who you were **meant** to be. You have to etch out a future of your own design," he said, "rather than mindlessly follow the orders of others. Resist or serve, Alex. Which is it to be?"

His words had struck a chord within Alex.

Resist or Serve.

There was no choice, really. Not when _to serve_ meant becoming a host for a parasitic alien.

Resistance had taken him to that underground garage where he had made one last attempt to convince Mulder that everything he had done since Tunguska had been for the survival of the human race and not for personal gain. He had failed... then.

"You think I'm bad, that I'm a killer. We wanted the same thing, brother, that's what you don't understand."

And Mulder truly had not understood, or had not *wanted* to understand. All Mulder understood was his own pain, and all he heard was Alex's declaration that they had to destroy Scully's baby. Alex never had the chance to explain what would happen if the child fell into the hands of the Colonists for Skinner ended that one chance with a well placed bullet. Except, neither Mulder nor Skinner realized that he was one of a new breed of super-soldier, created not by the Colonists but by the Resistance. A simple bullet to the brain was not going to stop Alex permanently, and his eyes had snapped open as Mulder's car pulled away.

Too late.

Scully's baby had lived to prove the Colonist experiment a success, and the Colonist super-soldiers left as soon as they had one tiny piece of genetic material from that baby. It was all they needed... a single hair tag, a single cell carrying the child's blueprint. William became the first in a line of genetically modified humans who would be cloned by the Colonists as the perfect incubator... and so the end of the world began.

A bee buzzed dozily around Alex, bringing his attention back to the present. With lightning speed, he swatted it. Even though its sting could not affect him, he snarled at the crushed remains before looking back across the deserted Washington street from the entrance to the underground hideaway.

He hated the bees. He hated the noise they made, and he hated the destruction they had wrought upon the Earth. He hated the mindless creatures that spawned from the bees' sting, stalking his world, and ripping and tearing into anything or anyone that crossed their path.

Most of the bees had died by now, with many having completed their objective of infecting humans with the antivirus. The rest would perish in the next few days as their life expectancy came to a natural end, for they had served their purpose. They had brought humanity to its knees, leaving just scattered groups of survivors living beneath the rubble of the destroyed cities, or hiding deep within the mountains and forests.

Soft footfall from behind caught at his sensitive hearing and his eyes flicked sideways as a man came up beside him.

"Alex?"

Alex gave a soft smile as Mulder touched his shoulder, no longer feeling any animosity from the ex-FBI agent. As soon as Mulder figured out that it was William's successful birth that had heralded the end of the world, he understood what Alex had been trying to say to him all those long months ago. He faked his own suicide to escape from the prying eyes of Consortium spies, using the Lone Gunmen to hunt Alex down so he could join with him in the fight, and together, they had made the necessary preparations for the future. Mulder's soft monotone drifted across to him.

"It's time. We need to seal the perimeter. Night's coming."

Alex shuddered imperceptibly and then nodded in resignation. Since Silo 1013, he hated being entombed in dark places but there really was little choice for the creatures were most active at night. He had no intention of allowing one of them to tear him limb from limb, even though the parts of him would _grow_ back within a few days, just like his Colonist counterparts. More importantly, he could not allow one of those creatures to reach any of the fragile survivors of the human race who fell under his protection.

Four hundred and thirty-seven souls. All that he knew was left of the once-thriving metropolis of Washington D.C.

Alex gave one last sweep of the area, knowing this fall of night was different from all the others. Twenty-one days after the first swarm of bees had blackened the skies, he knew there could be no human left out there seeking shelter and protection. They were either dead, or huddled away in other small groups like his, waiting for this moment.

Alex followed Mulder down the dark stone corridor and slipped inside the shelter. The Englishman had built this place in secret, along with dozens, maybe hundreds more across the globe, recruiting special operatives like Alex and charging them with the rescue and protection of as many humans as possible.

Alex turned to watch as the heavy doors were sealed behind him for the last time, and then he smiled.

The winds of destruction would blow across the world tonight as the faceless alien resistance fighters poisoned the surface of the planet, destroying the Colonist parasites. Their scientists had predicted it would take at least six years before the air would be breathable again, before life could start over once more but, ever cautious, the Englishman had built the shelters to last far longer. The place could have held up to five hundred people, sealed inside for ten years. It had an inexhaustible energy supply for light and heat, a hydroponics garden for both food and clean air, a water filtering system and plenty of other nutrients to keep the surviving humans healthy in the years ahead. Other items were stored here too--a veritable Noah's ark in embryonic form so they could rebuild their world.

Many of those present had been specially selected for their intelligence and abilities, and Alex had made it his first priority to bring those people and their immediate families into the _vault_. Others had just been fortunate enough to be spotted by Alex during these final days as they crept around the deserted streets looking for sanctuary. All of the survivors were gathered together in the great hall, and Alex swept his eyes across the multitude, seeing every shade of skin and hair color, knowing it no longer held any importance. Any petty differences between the various races of man had been erased by a common enemy.

He caught sight of familiar faces; the three Lone Gunmen who, like Mulder, had faked their deaths so they could work on what they called _Project Phoenix_ , the rebirth of the human race from the ashes of the old. Beside them stood Scully, holding William in her arms. The lively toddler was squirming, wanting to be put down on the ground but he ceased his struggles when Skinner took him from his mother's arms.

After Mulder's apparent suicide, Scully had turned to Skinner for support, and found far more besides.

There were other familiar faces; politicians, doctors, lawyers, soldiers. Some of them had held high positions of authority a mere twenty-one days earlier but now they deferred to Alex, knowing he was their best chance for survival.

Alex spoke in soft yet strong voice that carried across the room, wanting to bring hope to the people he had sworn to lead and protect.

"From this night, there is no enemy. The world above will be cleansed and one day, we will walk in the sunlight again, and sow the seeds of a new world as one people... one continent. From this day, you must forget past allegiances, forget past hatreds, for these people around you are your tribe now. These are your brothers and your sisters, your parents and your children... your only tribe."

He waited as those present looked from side to side, taking note of the people surrounding them, as if for the very first time. Soft murmurings filled the hall as a new, positive energy charged the room as hope swelled in every heart.

"To the future," he intoned softly, and grinned as every voice rose in response, the sound reverberating off the walls.

"To the future!"

THE END

The Lyrics sent to me were:

 _WINDPOWER - Thomas Dolby_

 _Switch off the mind and let the heart decide  
who you were meant to be  
Flick to remote and let the body glide  
There is no enemy !_

 _Etch out a future of your own design  
Well tailored to your needs  
Then fan the flame and keep the dream alive  
Of a continent  
A continent a continent a continent a -_

 _There is no enemy !  
Switch off the mind and let the heart decide  
We're a continent  
A continent a continent a continent a -_

 _Shatter the lens and grind it into sand  
One measured exposure  
Scatter the seed and furrow in our land  
The future is roses! Roses!  
Switch off the mind and let the heart decide  
There is no enemy!  
Lift up the hearts of this your only tribe  
We're a continent  
A continent a continent a continent a_


End file.
